To form a borehole in a formation, a drilling assembly (also referred to as the “bottom hole assembly” or the “BHA”) carrying a drill bit at its bottom end is conveyed downhole. The borehole may be used to store fluids, such as CO2 sequestration, in the formation or obtain fluids, such as hydrocarbons or water, from one or more production zones in the formation. Several techniques may be employed to stimulate hydrocarbon production. For example, a plurality of boreholes (also “wellbores” or “wells”), such as a first and second borehole, may be formed in a formation. The first borehole is an injection borehole and the second borehole is a production borehole. A flow of pressurized fluids from the first borehole cause flow of formation fluids to the production borehole. Specifically, the fluid is flowed downhole within a tubular disposed in the first or injection borehole. One or more flow control apparatus, such as a valve, is located in the tubular to control the pressurized fluid flow into the formation. The pressurized fluid then causes an increased pressure within the formation resulting in flow of formation fluid into a producing string located in the second borehole. A surface fluid source, such as a pump, provides the pressurized injection fluid to each flow control apparatus downhole.
If the fluid source shuts down or malfunctions, a pressure differential occurs between the formation zone receiving the injected fluid and the fluid inside the tubular. Specifically, a pressure caused by injecting fluid into a zone of the formation is significantly higher than the hydrostatic pressure within the tubular. Communication of fluid across the pressure differential can cause crossflow from the high pressure zone to other lower pressure zones in the formation. The flow from the high pressure zone can cause flow of sand and debris into the tubular and lower pressure zones, inhibiting flow paths and causing damage to the tubular string. In addition flow of fluid from high pressure zone can cause a high pressure wave or water hammer of fluid to propagate uphole in the tubular. The high pressure wave can damage equipment within the tubular string and at the surface.
Devices for flow control of injection fluid from the tubular to the formation zone are controlled from the surface. A control signal to close the device may take several minutes to communicate from the surface. Due to the delayed control signal, the device remains open after a pump shut down, leading to communication of the pressure differential (between the formation and tubular) and resulting cross flow and pressure wave.